


Meeting Rookie

by AllannaStone



Series: Jacob and Rookie [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Jacob is gentle with my OFC, Scars, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob accidentally enters the wrong window during a mission to kill a high ranking Templar…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Rookie

“Aha,” Jacob Frye whispered as he spied a window that was open. “I’ve got you now, Nathan Clarkington.”

 

He began to scale the wall nimbly, keeping an eye out for any guards who he might’ve missed. But all was silent as he pushed the window open further and crawled into the room.

 

He paused. Surely this wasn’t the bedroom of his target.

 

The walls were painted the palest of blues and had a white marble fireplace in one corner with a crystal cut vase of white lilies and yellow daffodils and a comfy looking chair in front. There was a bookcase which took up an entire wall, packed with books on different subjects and the floor was richly polished wood.

 

But his attention was drawn towards the bed in the far corner from where he was standing. Jacob could make out someone curled up underneath a pile of blankets, giving off the appearance of a slumbering bear.

 

Jacob crossed the room, his footsteps silent on the floorboards as he came to stand besides the bed. He hesitated before carefully peeling back the blanket which covered their face and took a sharp inhale of breath.

 

The girl in the bed was _stunningly gorgeous_. Her long dark scarlet curls were neatly braided and trailed over one shoulder. Her skin was fair as snow and light freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. She had eyelashes which bushed her cheeks and her plump lips were a lovely shade of red.

 

She stirred after Jacob had removed the blanket from her face and sat up, rubbing her eyes as she yawned prettily.

 

At last, she noticed the hooded assassin in her room.

 

“Please don’t scream,” Jacob whispered, holding his finger to his mouth as he slid off his hood to show her that he wouldn’t harm her.

 

“Jacob Frye.” Her eyes widened at his face. “The leader of the Rooks?”

 

“Do you know of any other Jacob Frye in London?” he teased her, his heart jumping at her light giggle. He could listen to her chortle for hours at end, he felt. He vowed to do everything in his power to make her smile and laugh as often as possible from now on out.

 

“No, I suppose not,” she confessed, looking away with a deep blush on her face. “Are you here to kidnap me?”

 

“No,” he answered.

 

“Are you here to kill Uncle Nate?” her voice grew hard and cold. His silence was all the answer she needed. “Follow me,” was all that she said in a low voice before swinging her legs out from under her cocoon of blankets. Jacob could only stare as she led the way out of her bedroom and down a hallway, creeping silently like a cat. Downstairs, a grandfather clock chimed the hour, and Jacob wondered if after killing his Templar target, she would like to run away from her home.

 

“He’s in here,” she mouthed to him, pointing to a door. He nodded his thanks to her and without even thinking, he kissed her cheek before entering.

              

The killing was swift and boring. After bleeding his handkerchief with the victim’s blood, he began to look for the letters that he had been told to retrieve as well. He jumped as a small hand pressed into his arm and he was directed towards a bookshelf. The girl removed three heavy looking volumes and set them down onto the desk before revealing a safe.

               

"I don’t know the combination, sadly enough,” she apologized in a soft voice, keeping her eyes on the gang leader.

               

"Not a problem,” Jacob smirked before focusing his gaze onto the safe and blinking on his Eagle Vision.

               

“12, 24, 49,” he muttered as he dialed in the combination and the safe door opened.

               

The girl took a shaky breath in before whispering, “My birthday.”

               

Jacob glanced over at her as he emptied the safe.

               

“Take me with you, please?” she begged just then.

               

Jacob hesitated for only a moment before noticing a yellow and purple mark on her shoulder. He pushed the sleeve of her nightgown up and swore savagely at the angry welts and bruises that marked her arm.

               

“It looks worse than it actually is,” she confessed, turning away from him. Jacob could make out more signs of abuse on her neck and back and kicked himself for not noticing them sooner.

               

"Pack your things, we’ll leave when you’re ready,” he gently told her. She beamed before turning to leave the room.

               

A thought came to him just then, and he reached out to gently grab her arm.

               

“Wait,” he pleaded with her. “What’s your name?”

               

She turned her head and smiled genially at him.

               

“Annie,” she told him. “Annie Clarkington.”

               

“Annie,” Jacob breathed in her name, deciding that it suited her beauty perfectly. “Lead the way.”


End file.
